


当岳明辉被下药后（7）

by WXXsherry1212



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXsherry1212/pseuds/WXXsherry1212





	当岳明辉被下药后（7）

（七）

 

第二天岳明辉没收拾他们  
李振洋和卜凡也没跪榴莲

他们那天晚上确实玩儿嗨了，清理的时候把岳明辉摁在墙上又来了一次，最后折腾到天边泛了白才换了床单让人睡下。

岳明辉醒来的时候已经是下午了，身边没人，只有他自己躺在床上，他脑子里混混沌沌的，浑身上下没有一处不疼的，在床上躺了十多分钟才回忆起昨晚的荒唐。  
这两个混蛋！

岳明辉觉得再这样继续下去是不对的，他迟早得精尽人亡不说，他一个一米八几的爷们，凭啥就得是被压的那一个！

他要反攻！

 

岳明辉心里的小算盘打得噼里啪啦响，他连以后每晚宠幸谁的名单都列好了，正捂着被子笑个不停，丝毫没注意到卜凡走了进来。

 

卜凡端着粥站在床边，他本来是想把岳明辉叫醒吃个饭的，谁知道上来就看到他在那儿一个劲的傻笑，叫了几声都没听见，卜凡有点儿害怕，不会是昨晚太过分，给人气傻了吧，

“哥哥？哥哥？老岳？”

没回应。

卜凡放下粥，又往岳明辉那靠了一步，不自觉大了点声，“岳明辉！你干什么哪！”

岳明辉被这一嗓子喊回了神，他转头看着卜凡，还没从幻想的世界彻底走出来，笑嘻嘻的开口，“呦，凡子，怎么了？”

卜凡更觉得害怕了，“哥哥……你，你喝点粥吧，一天没吃东西了。”他还是没敢问他到底怎么了。

倒是岳明辉看着卜凡龟怂的样子，想起了昨晚的事儿，抬脚就要踹他，谁知牵动了后面，疼的他哎呦一声又放下了。

卜凡赶紧扶住他，“哎，哥哥，你别乱动哥哥，你别乱动。”

“滚，你别碰我，你说你们这几个崽子，争点什么不好，非得在这种事儿上争，啊？一天天的，我欠你们哒！”

“我错了，我错了，其实全是洋哥怂恿我，真的不怪我！”

“哼，你们就没一个好的，你出去，我现在看到你就想揍你！”

卜凡听到这话就要往外走，毕竟岳队长生气的时候还是很唬人的，谁知他刚推开门就听见后面喊了声等一下，卜凡乐颠颠的跑回床边，  
“老岳，你不生气啦？”

岳明辉瞪了他一眼，“谁说我不生气啦！你不是说给我送吃的来了，粥呢？”

卜凡这才想起来粥的事儿，赶紧拿过来，舀起一勺吹了吹就要喂他，怕他不同意，还嘟囔着，“老岳，你举着勺子累，我来，我喂你。”

岳明辉虽不乐意，说:“你们把我当什么啦？当姑娘啦？举个勺子还累！”却是没有拒绝。

吃了几口他又想起什么，“唉，李振洋呢？死哪去了？到现在还不露面，真怕我打他啊！”

得，看来还气着呢，都喊上大名了，“洋哥他进组拍戏去了，下周回来。”

 

 

 

 

 

等岳明辉能活蹦乱跳的已经是三天以后了，他躺了三天，终于把反攻计划提上日程。

岳明辉在五层小别墅里瞎晃哒，这儿看看那儿看看的寻找卜凡的身影。  
岳明辉摸了一下自己的腹肌，嗯，还在！  
“凡子！”  
又摸了一下胸肌，嗯，也在！  
“凡子！”  
摸摸自己肱二头肌，呦，好着呢！  
“卜凡凡，哪儿呢！”

 

卜凡正在健身房里举铁， 听到岳明辉叫他，汗都来不及擦就往外走，推开门就看到岳明辉站在门口，“怎么了，老岳？你饿了？那我冲个澡就给你做饭。”  
岳明辉抬眼看着卜凡一米九几的个子，足足比自己高了一个头，运动过后，汗水滑过肌肉往下滴着，岳明辉咽了口口水，攻他是不太可能了……  
“嗯，凡子，想吃酸菜鱼了……”  
“行，你等着，我这就去给你做。”

岳明辉反攻计划的第一步，失败。

 

但西城岳少怎么可能放弃，他转头就去找了灵超，灵超正窝在沙发上吃草莓，看到岳明辉来了，低头挑了个最大的举过去。  
“岳叔，来，吃个草莓。”灵超小鹿似的眼睛瞅着岳明辉，笑眯眯的开口。  
岳明辉被这样盯着，也不好说他想干啥。其实岳明辉最惯着灵超，一开始是可怜他15岁就从家里出来，到后来就是习惯了，真把自己当他妈妈了，只要灵超喊一声岳岳妈妈，不管多过分的要求，岳明辉都能答应。为这事儿李振洋和卜凡说过岳明辉不少次，可每一次都被岳明辉以灵超还小的理由搪塞回来。  
小个屁！  
岳明辉没看透这个人，李振洋和卜凡可是看得透透的，他极擅长利用自身优势博取岳明辉同情，撒个娇卖个萌，必要时候卖个惨，就能让岳明辉什么都听他的。

就好比现在，岳明辉吃完草莓就愣愣的坐在那。灵超虽然不知道岳明辉想干什么，可看他欲言又止的样子，绝对不是什么好事儿。灵超决定先下手为强，于是他又递过去一颗草莓，“岳妈妈，你怎么了？累了上去睡一觉吧，下午还有个杂志要拍呢。”

岳明辉的嘴张了又张，终是没说出要反攻的事儿，“嗯，我，我上去睡一觉……”

 

岳明辉反攻计划的第二步，失败。

只剩李振洋了。

 

下午的拍摄是在一个酒店，四个人穿着黑色的西装，随便往哪儿一站都是大刊封面。岳明辉画好了妆，趁着卜凡和灵超在忙，直奔着李振洋去了。

李振洋在大堂，岳明辉看他周围没人就走到他身边，“李振洋，我要反攻。”说完，像是在鼓励自己，还点了点头。  
李振洋斜睨了他一眼，“呦，老岳，还没死心哪！”  
“我不管，我就要反攻！是这样，我也是一米八几的爷们儿，凭什么天天就要被你们压着，我欠你们哒！你说说，我每天这么累，回家还得……”

李振洋一看岳明辉摆出讲道理的架势，头都大了，赶紧打住，“那你找我干嘛？你怎么不去找凡子？”  
“哎呦，我不是打不过他嘛～”  
“那小弟呢？你找小弟去！”  
“超儿？我不是不舍得嘛～就……”

李振洋气得使劲戳了戳岳明辉的胸口，“行，你可真行岳明辉，一个打不过，一个舍不得，就剩我了呗！可你怎么就觉得，你能压的住我呢？”

“是，我也打不过你，咱俩换个方法解决，咱俩打个赌，我赢了你就让我上一次。”

李振洋可不傻，他这个人，基本上属于逢赌必输，“我不赌，我戒赌好几年了，你别跟我扯这个。”然后转身要往酒水区走。

岳明辉赶紧拦住他，“不行，要不换个比法，你说，玩什么？”

李振洋定住，回头看了看他，“要不，老岳，咱俩cosplay吧，看谁先绷不住怎么样？我是客人，你是酒保。”李振洋其实是存了私心的，他看着岳明辉过来的时候就有这想法了，直说的话岳明辉肯定不陪他玩，现在可好，主动送上门了。

岳明辉到没想那么多，他看李振洋松口了，就乐呵呵的同意了，还跑过去帮他拉开椅子，  
“Sir,please”

李振洋看着这人入戏还挺快，笑了一下就坐了过去，看着岳明辉拿着的流水单，问:“今天的牛是现杀的吗？”  
想了想又接着问:“Today beef is today kill? Kill the beef!”

岳明辉虽然受不了他的英语，可为了胜利还是硬着头皮回答:“Today beef is today kill.”

“Fresh?”

“Fresh,sir.”

“Good!”

岳明辉实在是不想继续跟他聊牛新不新鲜的事儿，就拿着酒水单给他介绍。“Let me introduce you……drink of today.”

李振洋抬手摸了摸下巴，“I want, I want the best the best drink, yeah. you know?”

岳明辉还想回他句什么，就被一旁的服装师打断了，服装老师拿过来一条领结要给李振洋带上，李振洋拿过领结说了声不用，又转头把领结递给岳明辉，“来，老岳，你给我带。”

 

李振洋低头看着正给他系领结的那人，怎么看怎么不靠谱，“You sure about that?”

“Perfect！”岳明辉还是挺相信自己的。

这时拍摄的工作人员已经全站在旁边了，李振洋看着人多了，想着是时候结束这个游戏了，于是朝助理打了个响指，“emmm……money.”

果不其然，岳明辉小声嘀咕了句“过分啦～”

李振洋也不管他，继续指着他给助理递眼色，  
“pay, pay him, pay him money.”  
“Tonight I want him in my room,yeah.”说完这些还不够似的，又拍了拍岳明辉的肩膀，朝他竖起大拇指，“Good!”

岳明辉看见工作人员都看着他俩笑，脸上终于挂不住了，“哎呦，行了行了，洋洋，这么多人哪!”

李振洋一把搂过岳明辉，低头在他耳边用只有他俩能听到的声音说:“啧，你这个老岳，不是要反攻吗？这就不玩啦！”

“还是要反的，你等我举两天铁。”

 

“嗯，行，我是不太介意你举铁这个事儿的，毕竟你把胸练大了，我手感也更好了，是吧！”

 

岳明辉十分想堵住李振洋的嘴，这人嘴上向来没个把门的，“行了行了，工作去，你别说话了。”


End file.
